The Truth
by Malteaser08
Summary: Cameron Morgan ran way the summer after her sophomore year. She has returned with a fellow agent, some sad secrets and scars to prove she got her answers. What did she find when she was away? Who did she return with? Why is she back? What happened to her boyfriend of 1 year while she was gone? Read to find out. Rated T but could change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a one of a kind. You may think it's not but it is. I'll try not go out any authors notes in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ally Carter although she is incredible.**

So as most of you know, my name is Joe Solomon. I am a retired CIA agent and teach CovOps at the Gallagher Academy. But right now I am relaxing at a spa in Greenville, a town out of Roseville, on Summer vacation. Thinking about where a certain Morgan girl could be hiding. She ran away this summer break, looking for answers, I only hope she gets home when she said she would.  
Although I may not admit it, I miss her heaps. She's gonna be in major hurt when she gets back, because a day after she ran Zach started dating Tina and affectively got her pregnant.  
I miss all my students heaps, but one in particular. I would never say it out loud because they don't encourage this and I could get fired but, i love Cammie.

Start of school.  
It was the start o the welcome back dinner and Rachel was saying her speech. Others may not have noticed but I saw her eyes kept darting over to Cammies empty seat, how when she looked over the school her eyes had a longing in them. But that was noticed by me not cause of me being a spy but me being her best friend.  
I glanced over to Cammies table and say that her friends were probably thinking the same thing. If she isn't back then something has most l likely gone wrong, oh gosh please may she be alright cause if-  
My thoughts were interrupted by what seemed like sounds of a fight coming from the roof of the grand hall. By the looks of it everyone noticed.  
"Please all students remain seated except for Rebecca Baxter, Zachary Goode, Macey Mchenry, Grant Newman, Liz Sutton, Jonas Anderson and Nick Jones please follow me." I stood and Rachel joined me walking up to the staircase to the roof followed by all Cammies friends.  
A voice from the roof sent shivers down my back. The voice of Catherine Goode.  
"You can't win now Cameron, just come or we'll have to hurt you. I hate hurting one of my sisters." She snarled at a person we later noticed as Cammie.  
"That's where your wrong Catherine, you see I won't have to fight you alone because you failed to do one of the main traits of a spy. You forgot to notice things, noticing things was one of the first things I learnt as a spy. You failed to notice where I've lead you, which is in fact the place I like to call, home away from home, or in other words, the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. Now if you'll excuse me Catherine I believe the director would like a word. "I smiled listening to Cammie talk proud to be her teacher and secret admirer. As we were arresting Catherine I couldn't help but see a saddened look in her eyes, that they weren't as sparkly and firiey as when she first left. She must have found her answers then because I'm pretty sure that wasn't from Tina and Zach.  
"Ohhh Cammie, we were so worried!" Her mum screamed engulfing her daughter in a hug, squeasig her tight.  
"Missed you to Mum," she said turning around, motioning someone forward. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, my long lost best friend, Matthew Morgan. I jumped up to hug him reacting first.  
"I'm pretty sure you know who this is Mum"  
"Matt?"  
"Rachel"  
I watched as my best mate reunited with his wife, mouthing a thank you to Cammie before kissing Rachel on the mouth. Before I let my hopes get to high I made sure he wasn't just a clone the Coc made, everything was fine. It was just one sentence said that brought tears to my eyes;  
"So Joe when are we gonna have that arm wrestle?"  
I smiled at my best friend happy that he had his family back. Although one thing was confusing me, if Cammie had her dad back why is she so sad?  
"They're not my family." A female voice I recognized as Cammie came from behind.  
"What?"  
"You said that out loud Joe"  
"Oh" Was all I said.  
"So what do you mean by that,"  
"I found my answers and shut the Coc down by them, rescuing Matt in the process, but I found my real family, Grant and Nick are my brothers, my dad is alive- Grants dad, and my mum, also Grant and Nicks mum, Lily died from a gunshot wound on my 3rd birthday and Nick lives with CIA parents." Said Cammie.  
I looked over at her not knowing why she was upset but wrapped her in a hug, leading her into my office. I brought her onto the couch and sat down next to her. As she cried into my shirt, it hurt to see her in so much pain. I listened as she explained why she was so sad.  
"I lived my whole life not knowing who my real parents are Joe, I bet Grant and Nick don't even know they are brothers and that I'm their sister. What am I meant to do Joe?"  
My heart wrenched seeing her in such a broken way, her voice cracked as I soothed her, rubbing her back.  
"Hey, hey it's okay, I'll tell Grant and Nick, in the meantime you just lie down here and try to sleep."  
"Okay, thanks Joe"  
She laid down on my bed and closed her eyes and she was out like light. A smile graced my lips, watching her sleep peacefully, I kissed her forehead and with one last look walked out of the room closing the door softly.

As I walked down the hall way of the school I wondered when I should tell Cammie I'm in love with her. Maybe after I tell grant and Nick. When I reached Madame Dabneys tea room I rapped on the door loudly. Not waiting for someone to open it I pushed through the door revealing plush red floor length curtains covering the windows and students dancing with a partner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh Mr Solomon, what can I do for you?" Madame Dabney questioned. Putting up my mask I strolled through the room heading to where Nick and his friends were.  
"Nick, Grant, may I have a word with you gentlemen?"  
"Yes sir." Came the immediate response from both boys. I walked through the door going into the hallway, leading them to my office. Once we were all seated in my room I broke the news slowly, explaining the situation.  
"Alright i dont know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna show you."  
"Solomon what's wrong?" Asked Grant, as I was walking to my table where a DNA test I had was already done. Walking swiftly to the chairs I placed it down on the table, careful not to show that I was freaking out inside.  
I watched the boys expressions to from confused, to shocked all in a total of one second.  
"Wait, is this what Cammie found in her holiday?" Nick asked.  
I nodded subtly glancing at Cammies sleeping form.  
"OMG I have a little sister and a twin brother!" Grant squealed - yes squealed - like a little girl when he figured it out. I smiled a little, happy that he wasn't mad. "Hang on, who's older? I better be older than Nick!" Grant said.  
"Grants the oldest, Nick a week younger and Cammie, 2 weeks younger."I answered.  
"So Solomon, what's our last name?" Nick asked after questioning me about his parents while Grant listened quietly which was a first.  
I cleared my throat before answering, "Newman".

I walked with them back to CA before running back to my room. I entered silently wanting to suprise Cammie.  
A smile graced my lips as i bent down and connected hers with mine in a swift passionate kiss, waking up the teen beneath me as she started kissing me back.  
" Morning sleepyhead, " I whispered into her neck as I laid down next to her pulling her into me.  
" So I have a question to propose, Cam I've always loved you, since I walked in late to that welcome back dinner and our eyes connected, I love that your so close to your friends your like sisters, I love that your a natural leader and most of all, I love you. I know I could get fired but I'd do anything for you so, Cameron Ann Morgan will you be my girlfriend?"  
Lips were instantly place over mine as she answered with a simple kiss, a yes.  
"How do we tell my mum?" Cam questioned, breaking off our kiss.  
Will she judge Cam? Will she fire me? Questions swarmed my head and I looked down at Cam, so vulnerable, and decided well just have to show her.  
"We'll just have to show her." I said watching Cammies reaction.  
"What, so when she has the next meeting with you in this room, we'll just be making out when she opens the door?"  
"Yes Cam exactly that, and the next meeting I have with her is in 2 minutes," I said looking down at my watch. Almost a second after I said that, I heard the Sub level elevator ding along with the voices of Rachel and Matthew Morgan drifting down the corridor. I pulled on my Tshirt , that I had taken off when I slipped into bed, while grabbing Cams hand, dragging her across the room to the door.  
"If we can hear them, they cam hear us." I whispered to Cammie before circling my arms around her waist, pulling her into me.  
"God Cam, why do you have to go?" I said with an exasperated sigh, louder than usual. Cammie got the hint and played along with, once again the loud voices. "As much as i would love to make out with you all day Joe, i have classes."Said Cammie, smiling when we heard a gasp and the footsteps stop slowly. "Fine, i'll see you after school in the passageway."I replied. "But, one last kiss." "Sure Joe." She said before kissing me deeply,wrapping my arms around her waist, hers went to my neck. i deepened the kiss, backing her up into the cream coloured the walls next to my bed. Sliding my hands up her blue striped shirt, i almost forgot about our plan, but was soon reminded, when the voice of my best friend and Cammie's godfather, jolted me back into reality.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Shouted Matt and Rachel from the door.


End file.
